


Hannibal and will.

by mindOnfire71



Series: Hannibal and the kink list [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Gay Male Character, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Shrek the Musical, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindOnfire71/pseuds/mindOnfire71
Summary: So I love Shrek The Musical and Hannibal.......so have this lol.And yes there will be sex in this.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal and the kink list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695382
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Will can't say exactly why he thought this was a good idea, but man was it worth it to see Hannibal like this. See Will had been assigned a case down in New York, obviously, he dragged Hannibal with him. Firstly because Hannibal has been to New York and second because they both was allowed 2 extra days for a small vacation. They had been on there way back to there hotel when they walked past a poster. It was showcasing a Musical for Shrek of all things. Will felt a sly grin slip across his face and made sure to remember the address of the theater. Will had waited till the next day and went out into town under the ruse of needing personal space. Truth is Hannibal is the only person he can be around for days at a time other than his dogs. He quickly made his way to the theater, only needing directions once. He had talked to a ticket master and was pleased to find that they had a showing that night. He let it slip he worked for the FBI and they gave him a discount on the price. He had shuffled back to the hotel smiling the whole time and when he walked in the room Hannibal, who was reading a book, got up and made his way over to him. He frowned and placed his hand to Will's forehead, Will felt a blush form on his cheeks and asked what he was doing. Hannibal had said he was checking for a fever when asked why he thought Will would have one he said because Will had came back smiling. He chuckled when Will scoffed and brushed his hand away. It would have made Hannibal worried had Will not held his hand loner then he should have. While they were in an established relationship, they had yet to do anything remotely sexual other than a few kisses. Will has had sex before, but with Hannibal its was different. He had this way about him that made even kissing hard to bare. 

Will had let Hannibal pick out his clothes for the night. He ended up in a black button-up a dark gray vets and matching suit pants. He smiled when Hannibal pouted at the fact Will wound not tell him where they were going. They had walked to it and Will made Hannibal close his eyes as he lead him to the room. After sitting down Hannibal asked if he could open his eyes, Will had said not yet. He had leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hannibal's cheek. He pulled back with a soft sigh and watched as Hannibal smiled and tried to hide it behind his hand. The lights dimmed and Will whispered for him to open his eyes. After Hannibal did his smile slowly faded into a look of confusion, he turned and looked to Will. Only to find him suppressing his laughter into his hand. Hannibal shook his head and turned to the stage wondering just what his little lamb was doing. Within the first three minutes Hannibal understood just what was happening. He gripped his armrest with pure anger at this insult to the theater. He wanted to leave but Will had gotten sets in the dead center of the show. All throughout it Will was trying to smother his laughter, at certain points it escaped him and while it was positively adorable how cute he was, Hannibal had leaned over and whispered in his ear to be ready for his punishment when they returned to the hotel later. Will turned red and a soft sound left his mouth. The intermission soon came and Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and led him out of the theater. They walked in silence the whole way back, Will biting his lip and Hannibal thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Will. They only had to stop once and when they did Hannibal made sure to lean down and gently kiss Will. He ran his tongue along wills bottom lip and when Will opened his mouth he pulled away. He smirked when Will let out a small moan and walked faster back to the hotel. 

They quickly made their way up to their room and the second Will closed and locked the door, he was pressed against it and kissed. Will placed his hand around Hannibal's neck and pulled him closer. Hannibal ran his hands from wills hips to the back of his thighs and pulled him up and Will wrapped his legs around him. He pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. Just as he caught his breath, he lost it. Hannibal rolled his hips into Wills and watched with fascination as Will released a loud moan. He repeated the motion until all Will did was have long moans fall from his sinful lips. Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal, he grabbed his tie and pulled him in closer. He licked the shell of Hannibal's ear and whispered into his ear. 

"Hannibal Lecter, if you don't fuck me right now I swear to god I wil- Agh f-fuck" He moaned and cursed as Hannibal gripped his ass and pushed away from the door. Hannibal carried Will to the bed and watched as he bounced on it when he throws him down on it. Hannibal slowly took off the dark red vest and unbuckled his pants. He pushed them down after h vetoed his shoes off. Will licked his lips at seeing the silk red underwear stretched tight over Hannibal's cock. Hannibal continued to take off the rest of his shirt and socks. Will started to undress but stopped when Hannibal let out an angry growl. He looked up and crawled to the end of the bed when Hannibal moved his fingers in the come here motion. Hannibal pressed him down on the bed after having his sit on the edge of the bed. He took Will's clothes off and kissed whatever skin was exposed next. He launched on to Will's nipple and bite down on it before he licked it to smooth any pain away. Will had his fist stuffed in his mouth to stop the moans from coming out. Hannibal pulled away from his chest and pulled Will up so he could slip Will's pants off along with the blue boxers he had to wear with the tight suit pants. He grabbed Wills face and softly kissed him before he turned him and pushed him on the bed once more. This time Will was on his hands and knees, Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulders and pushed till Will had his ass in the air and chest on the bed. He gripped Will by the hair and pulled his head back, he leaned in and sucked at Will's plus point. 

"Fuck, Hannibal please do something." Hannibal laughed and bit down on Will's neck. not hard enough to break the skin but enough that Will snapped his hips foreword to rub against the blanket. Hannibal shuffled down Will's body and when he finally reached his destination. He pulled the two hairless cheeks apart and blew a cool stream of air onto the pink hole. He listened as Will gasped and he gripped his cheeks tighter, his nails sinking in and causing a delicious feeling of pain to spring up Will's spine. Hannibal ran his tongue up Wills thigh and made sure to suck and bite at the section where ass met thigh. He traced the flesh up and finally to Will's relief licked s slow long swipe up from his ball to his hole. He kept licking it and teasing at his rim never fully breaching the hole. It wasn't till Will snapped and lost all control of his mouth did Hannibal finally reach for the lube and slick his fingers up. 

"Please Hanni, Please just fuck me, I wanna cum with you in me" Will gasped when the first finger was pushed in but after the second and third he was moaning and leaking precum. 

Hannibal made quick work of opening up will, still he took enough time for that it left Will drooling and thrusting back on his fingers. He leaned over Will and twisted his fingers to hit his prostate. 

"Do you like this William? Do you like fucking yourself on my fingers? You make such a pretty sight, my little lamb." Will let out broken moans and Hannibal finally pulled his fingers out to slick his cock up with the lobe. He lined up and without warning pushed into Will in one full thrust. Will's head flew back and he released a silent scream at the hot and intense pleasure coursing through his body. Hannibal made quick work of thrusting into the tight heat of his precious Will. Will for his part was pushing his hips back to meet thrust for thrust. 

"NGhh Oh fuck, Ha-hani-OH FUCK THERETHERETHERE" Will screamed when Hannibal found his prostate and trusted back harder to chase the pleasure of it. Hannibal caught on and slammed his hips harder and faster into Wills. He leaned down and grabbed at Will's hair, he pulled it to the side and started biting and sucking on Wills neck. he made sure to leave love marks all over his neck. Hannibal was so lost in marking WIll that he didn't hear what Will was saying. When he finally heard the sweet little word being moaned into his ear and froze for a few moments. 

"Agh, nononono please don't stop pleasepleaseplease.' Hannibal growled loudly into Will's ear and started to round into him with a new force. Will was lost to the world of pleasure and was not even realizing what he was saying. All he knew was he felt his balls start to tighten and the pool of white-hot heat in his stomach multiply by ten.

"HAA DADDY, I-I'm gonna Cum, oh please touch m-me" Hannibal could feel his own release building and reached down to take Will's cock in hand. He kept thrusting and jerking Will in time with his thrust. 

''Cum for me Will, show me how much of a good boy you are.'' Hannibal bite down hard on Will's shoulder and warmblood gushed into his mouth. Will's hand reached up into Hannibals hair and hr gripped it tightly as he pressed his shoulder more into his face. Hannibal bit down again and shot his cum into Will with a moan.

"DADDY, DADDY, FUCK YEssSSS" Will's body shook so hard with the orgasm he collapsed onto the bed. 

They both lay in bliss before Hannibal gets up, he sets to work cleaning them both up and putting them under the covers. Will barely has enough energy to move but before he slips into sleep, he makes sure to whisper one thing that will change the plan Hannible set for him. 

"Mhm I know your a cannibal and all but did you have to bite me so many times." Hannibal sits in shocked silence as Will snuggles closer to him. He wraps his arms around Will and kisses his forehead. 

"I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out my little mongoose, yet here we are." Will giggles and mumbles a soft reply. 

"Sleep now will, Daddy has plans for you in the morning.'' Hannibal fell asleep wondering if their balcony had a good view of the street below them. 


	2. Little blue riding-hood

I quickened my pace and finally came to the tree I had been looking for. Grabbing the lowest branch I pull myself up and keep moving up until my blue hood can not be seen from the ground. I close my eyes and try to focus on hearing everything around me. Throwing a hand over my mouth to stifle my heavy breathing as the sound of feet hitting the ground get closer. Hannibal stops at the foot of the tree and takes a deep breath in. His head tilts up and a sharp grin falls across his face, I try to stop a giggle from leaving my mouth but it still comes out when I see Hannibal point at me. I can feel the adrenaline still kicking through my body as I slowly climb down till I'm on the second to last branch. 

"Come now Will, I found you did I not?" Hannibal folds his arm over his chest and his head tilts to the side. I swing my legs back and forth and tap my chin in a mock thinking face. 

"Hmm, I believe I told you that you had to catch me Hannibal." Another giggle slips past my lips when Hannibal releases a growl. He walks a bit closer and I yell at him to think fast. I jump down and into Hannibal's arms, he grunts when we fall down to the ground. I start to laugh and by the time I look down at him, I find him already staring up at me. Biting my bottom lip and slowly leaning down towards him, our lips brush against one another's before I crash them together. I feel his hands grab my hips and I reach down and grab them. I hold them above his head and move down to sit on his lap, He tries to break them loose but I won't let him. I know full well he could break free if he truly wanted to, but he is choosing to humor me. I trail one hand down his chest and to his cock, feeling his hard cock through the suit pants. I grip it and laugh when he bucks into my hand. 

"WIll, I swear you will- oh Fuck." I move my hips harder on his and grind on his cock. 

"My my Hannibal, such a mouth you have my wolf." I lean down and lick at his jaw. He bucks his hips into mine, causing a moan to fall from my lips and a grin to spread across his face once again. 

"Such a mouth like this is used to eat you soft flesh with, my dear." I wait for him to finish his sentence before I pull away and stand up. Watching him try to stand only to realize his legs have gone numb. I step away from him and slowly back away smiling. He starts to stand up and leans on a tree as his legs shake from the numbing needles shooting up his legs. Turning away from him I ignore the shout of my name. 

"Come and catch me Mr. Wolf." Sprinting away from him and towards the house, with the intent to make back to the bedroom before he reaches me. This is by far the best idea I have had in a while.

~Earlier that day~

"So you wish to run through the woods, have me chase you and if I do not catch you by dawn, then I have to get you another dog?" Hannibal is making lunch, Pizza of all things. 

"Well, yeah that's basically it." I rub the back of my neck as I look at him. He sets the knife down and looks up at me. He seems to be searching my face for a hint of this being a joke.

"If I do catch you, what's in it for me?" He raises an eyebrow and I look away as I feel my face flush. I mumbled out an answer but he didn't hear me so he grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"Me damn it, your prize is me." I watch as his face twist in shock and the small smile fall from his lips. I quickly step away from him and hug my arms around my waist.

" N-never mind, forget it. It was a stupid idea and you probably don't want to ruin any suits and its childish I know, I'm sorry ju- mph" I stop backing away when arms circle me and warm lips press softly to mine, stopping my rambling. My eyes close and I reach out to grab the bottom of his shirt in a tight grip. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. I keep my eyes closed as he runs a hand through my hair. 

"William, I never said it was a mad idea. I was simply shocked and delighted at you being so bold to offer yourself to me. I do have a question however." I open my eyes when he pulls away from me, keeping his hand in my hair and the other around my waist. I nod and push up against the hand in my hair when it stops moving. That action gets me a small chuckle and kiss on the cheek. 

"What is the dog's name?" I let out the laugh that bubbles in my throat. It takes me a while to calm down and answer, in the meantime Hannibal just watched me for a moment before turning to finish lunch. 

"Her name is Jupiter. She was abused and used in a puppy mill before she was sold to be used as a fighting dog. it didn't work out and she lost a leg and was dumped, a lady found her and dropped her off at the pound, where Bev saw her and sent me a message." By the time Will finished his story, Hannibal had already decided to play the game. 

"Alright, I will play the game, but be warned, I'm shooting to win my little lamb." My face flammed up at the nickname and I pouted. 

"That's ok, cause I don't plan on losing Daddy." I look up at Hannibal through my eyelashes and bite my lip when I see his shoulders tense as a groan slips past his lips. 

"You better run fast boy, cuss I will not stop for anything." I hum and grab two cups to fill one with orange juice for me and left Hannibals on the counter so he can choose what wine he wants. I grab my plate of food and head to the table. Hannibal soon joins me and ask what the rules are. 

"I get a ten-minute head start, because you are faster them me. You have to catch me, meaning I must be either held down or tied up. If you catch me before I make it back to the house by dawn, you can do as you wish with me. Tie me up, fuck me, draw me, etc. If I win, we get Jupitar, and I add her to my small pack." After we agree I excuse my self to go get ready for the night ahead. I head to the spare room and pull the bag of clothes out of the closet. I reach in and pull out the lingerie, and the two costumes. 

I quickly make sure the door is locked and head to the bathroom. I take my clothes off and hop in the shower. Washing my body with the lavender and vanilla soap, and then my private areas. I reach out of the shower and grab the lube I had pulled from the bag, along with the blue diamond buttplug. Pooping the cap on the lube I get my fingers nice and covered, reaching behind me and pushing a finger in. Feeling how there was barely any resistance to the first finger I slip in the second. I sigh out at the pleasure slowly running up my body. I can't help but remember how Hannibal had taken me aginst his desk n his office the other day. I fasten my pace to match the hard thrust he did and soon I had four fingers in me. I stopped myself from cumming and slid my fingers out. Shutting the water off I dropped to my knees, I had read on the internet that if you was planning to leave a buttplug in for a while, you should use a generous amount of lube so it want hurt when you pull it out. Leaning my chest over the rim of the tub I bring the bottle of lube to my hole and squeeze the bottle. I gasp at the cold liquid shooting in time, so different from Hannibal's thick warm cum. I quickly rub a smaller amount on the buttplug and push it in. Taking a moment to just settle myself before I get up and wash my hand off and dry off. Walking back into the bedroom I look at the bra and underwear set. They were a light blue color and had slits in each of the breast cups to show of the nipples and the underwear had one fo the cock to pop out.I also noticed they had little red bows on it. I slip them on and also grab the black stockings and a black choker. Once I finish pulling git all on, I step up to the mirror and stare at my reflection. I'm surprised to find I feel sexy and look good, _really good._ I adjust my cock so the band of the underwear keep it in place and step back to the bed. I had chosen A blue button-up, black vest, and pants. I slip on the clothes and shoes, once that is down I tie the cape around my neck. It was black on the outside, but blue on the inside. I make sure everything his in place and go grab Hannibal's outfit. 

Walking to our room I set his clothes down on the bed and call him up. He walks through the door a few moments later and stops when he sees me. I spin in a circle for him and gesture for him to come over. He does and I point at the clothes, he picks up the red button up and glances at me. His outfit is the same as mine, instead of blue its red. He also had a gray wold tail that attaches to his belt loop in the back and no cape. I walk out of the room telling him to get dressed and head down the stairs. I go stand by the door, seeing the time is 6 pm and the sun was setting. A throat clears behind me and I turn to see Hannibal, the clothes fit perfectly. He holds the tail out towards me and I walk over and he turns around for me. After I attached it to his belt loop I tap him on the ass. He huffs and rolls his eyes when he turns around. I gesture to the door and tell him to wait for ten minutes to pass. He flips in hand in a 'yeah, yeah' motion. I open the door and hightail it out of the house and into the woods. I head straight for a few moments before turning left, I head towards the back of the house. I quickly take off the cape, and throw it into a bush. I turn back around and instead of going back down the path I cut sight across it and to the right this time. I hope the cape will lead him away and give Me some time to reach the tree I had searched for before today. 

~Flashback over~

Just as I was able to see the house through the trees I feel a presence behind me. A quick look behind me tells me Hannibal is right there. I feel a spark of fear shot down my spine at the feral grin on his face, It quickly amplifies and fuels the sense of needing to escape.

"Run faster little lamb, because once I catch you, there will be no mercy." I yelp when a hand brushes my sides and sprint faster, I almost break through the forest them I am tackled to the ground. I grunt in pain when Hannibal grabs my hand and twist it behind my back. I try to fight back for a while, but I just tire myself out in the end. 

"Such a cruel boy you are, let me taste your lips and feel your lust, then to just up and run away. Why I met say this meal will be so _delicious."_ A hand slides into my hair and grips it. A moan falls from my mouth at the sharp pain when he pulls my head back. I whimper when he whispers in my ear. 

"Do you surrender little lamb. if you do I might go a bit easier on you." I grunt and try to pull away, hissing in pain when he flips me over and grabs my neck. I quickly nod my head and groan when he applies pressure to my throat. He moves his hand away and both come up and grab my shirt. Without a second thought, he rips it open, I shiver as the cold air hits my skin and a whine comes out when Hannibal doesn't touch me right away. I look up and freeze at the hunger, lust and love swimming through his eyes. I look down and remember the lingerie I was wearing. I wait a few moments, but when Hannibal doesn't do anything I whine louder. His eyes snap up to mine and he leans down and kisses me hard and fast. 

"Oh you extraordinary boy, look at you. Such a slut, were you just waiting for me to take you?" I nod my head and jump in shock when a hand came up and pinched a nipple. Hanibal ran his hand down and stopped to stroke my cock. I hissed at the pressure and watched as he slipped his other hand to hold my cock down and the other to pull the band of the underwear back. I was confused about what he was doing until He let the band go and it snapped just under the head of my cock. My back arched off the ground and a scream came out of me. I waited as the pain-pleasure ran up and down my body, I felt and Hannibal repeated the motion and before he even let the band go I let out a moan. It grow in pitch when he snapped it again and again. 

Finally after six of those intense snaps, he pulled back and away. I was panting and soft little moans were still coming out of me even after he stopped. I grunt as he turned me over and I fixed my body till my chest was on the ground and my ass as high in the air as I could go. Hannibal pulled the underwear down and a growl was let out when he saw the buttplug. 

"Slutty boy, did you stretch yourselves? were you so willing to be fucked you didn't want to wait?" He pulled and pushed the plug in me till I whined out for him to just fuck me. I received a harsh slap on the ass for that and the plug to be pulled out of me. 

"Please Hannibal, Im so hard a-and it hurts. Please make it stop." He lines his cock up with my hole and brushes the head across it a few times before he pulls back again. 

"Daddy, Please I can't take it. Please daddy, fuck me, I need it so bad daDDY OH SHIT." Without warning Hannibal lined up and trusted in, but not hard, no he did it slowly. I whined and tried to thrust his hips back to feel more, but Hannibal grabbed my hips. Hannibal grunted when he bottomed out and only waited a few moments if only to hear me whine for him more. Suddenly he pulled out then thrust back in, only this time he didn't stop. Hannibal's cock was hitting just the right areas in me, to the point where I couldn't even make a sound. He let my hands go and reached up to grab my chest, he pulled me up so we were both on our knees. He played with my chest and bit down on my neck. I moaned out and started to thrust back against him. His thrust would sometimes stop to a slow and dirty grind, and when that happens his attention would be focused on my nipples or neck. I am positive my whole neck is bruising nicely by now. 

After a while, I felt my thighs tremble and was getting hard to thrust back in this position. I whined into his ear and he seemed to understand what I meant. He lays down on his back and I pull up and off his cock to turn around. Once I am facing him again I line back up and gasp as he slides back into me. Placing my hands on his chest I use it to help push up and down. I gasp and whine at the sloppy sound our skin makes when I thrust back down. 

"Nghh, it's so wet daddy. I can feel it sliding down my thighs." I whimper out as Hannibal plants his feet on the ground and starts to meet me thrust for thrust. His hands grip my thighs ad he uses it to pull me down harder.

"Oh fuck, I am going to fill you up babyboy, I'm gonna make you scream my name. " I bite my lip and feel my eyes roll back when Hannibal hits my prostate dead on. I slam down harder on his cock and finally feel the sweat build-up of release coming. 

"Oh god, Daddy m'gonna cum, Please, Fuck me harder" My mouth keeps talking but I am to focused on the pleasure running through me to care. I reach a hand down and jerk my cock in motion with Hannibals thrusts. Hannibal sits up and I fall to my back on the ground. He pulls my hips into his lap and thrusts down harder than before. I scream out as his cock shoves deeper into my prostate. 

"Fuck gonnna- gonna cum, Oh shit" Hannibal grunts into my ear and tells me to cum. The second the bites down onto my neck I am yelling and cumming all over mine and his chest. 

"DADDY AH FUcK" 

"WILL''

We both collapse into a pile and try to catch our breaths. I can still hear little moans fall from my mouth and feel my hips shallowly thrusting on the softening cock in me. My eyes slip shut and a haze falls over me, the next time I open my eyes Hannibal is caring me and placing me on the bed. He cleans me up and settles into the bed beside me. Pulling me closer to his chest we both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we meet Jupitar!!

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first work in the Hannibal fandom lol. I'm thinking bout making it a series where I put all my weird kinks and thought into Hannigram.


End file.
